Firearms, such as rifles, are used in target or match shooting competitions and for hunting sporting game. A firearm is configured to launch a bullet towards a target located within an area. The bullet is designed to travel through the air and impact the target located at a distance away from a shooter's position within the area. Before firing, the bullet is disposed within a cartridge that includes a propellant and a primer. Upon activating a trigger assembly of the firearm, a firing pin within the firearm engages the primer to discharge the propellant to launch the bullet through the barrel of the firearm and towards the intended target.